epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LakuitaBro01.2/Total Drama Wiki Season 1: Miley's Wrecking it
This one was very humorous to write. The Story: The camera opens up to the sun rising behind the forest, a lot of the users are sleeping peacefully as construction noises are behind heard from in front of the dock. DWAS is awoken from the noises. '' '' DWAS: Oi, my good sir, what are you doing exactly? Ynkr: We’re building the set for the next challenge, GO! DWAS: Are those wrecking balls? DWAS heads back into the cabin. '' '' Oh the nerve… DWAS: First, he laced the floor with explosions and he made us run from them. Second, he used extra explosives, along with bears and pitfall traps, and had us walk around the island. Third, he almost KILLED us with a challenge in which he threw us out in a storm and then called us back once a tornado hit the ground. TREES fell, Lak broke his arm, Tesla got struck by lightning multiple times. And worst of all, HIS challenge created a spot on my suit! And now?! He’s building… SOMETHING with wrecking balls, I am so close to losing my gentlemanly nature… ' ' A time lapse is shown and construction is being done. By the time Ynkr comes onto the loudspeaker, the sun is ¼ of the way in the sky. '' '' Ynkr: Gooooood morning, Users! Report to the docks for today’s challenge! Nikki: Finally, we got some actual sleep. ' ' ''' '''Wonder: I looked outside at the dock, there are Voltorbs with chains attached to them and they’re swinging! ' ' Fire: Are those Miley Cyrus’s swinging on those wrecking ba- oh what the fuck?! ' ' Everyone walks outside as the Wrecking Balls are swinging back and forth with their Miley Cyrus’s on them. As they all arrive, Wrecking Ball, Adore You, and other songs are being sung by the Miley Cyrus’s. '' '' Miley Cyrus #1: I came in like a…! Miley Cyrus #2: I Adore you- Miley Cyrus #3: No We can’t sto- Miley Cyrus #4: It’s the Big, Big, Bang- Lak: For the love of fuck, someone shut them up! ' ' As Ynkr starts talking, the Miley Cyrus singing Big Bang starts the whistling. '' '' Ynkr: So as you can see by the course, there are singing Miley Cyrus’ copies on Wrecking Balls- Miley Cyrus #4: THE BIG, BIG BANG! Whistling continues '' '' Ynkr: And you will have to run through with out falling off of the course and into the water. First team to have the most people cross by the time everyone has gone wins. Miley Cyrus #4: THE BIG, BIG BANG! More whistling '' '' Ynkr: So you may now line-up with Team Pass the Mic going first. You may now- Miley Cyrus #4: THE BIG, BIG BANG Ynkr: WILL YOU PLEASE STOP SINGING! Anyways, line-up and begin the course, please. Coupe: Excuse me, Ynkr, but why are they even swinging back and forth with a forced smile on their face? Miley Cyrus #3: We won’t stop… She starts to tear up '' '' We can’t stop… Devil gets onto the starting line as Ynkr tells him to go he’s able to start running past the first three. '' '' Devil: I-I’m gonna do-do it! Miley Cyrus #4: THE BIG, BIG BANG! She hits Devil into the water below, knocking him unconscious. '' '' Ynkr –in his Headquarters-: Ooh… well that must’ve hurt, what do you think Miley number 5? Miley Cyrus #5: I Adore You… Ynkr: Of course you do. Meanwhile, Coupe starts running across the course. '' '' Miley Cyrus #1: WRECKING BA-ALL! Coupe: Wait, what the fu- Coupe is hit by the Wrecking Ball. DWAS gets onto the course and looks at the Miley Cyrus’s who are waiting to hit him off. '' '' DWAS: M’ladys, you are more beautiful than a blossoming rose, I do say so myself! The Miley’s Wrecking Balls stop for him as he passes. Once he gets to the end, he turns around to face the Miley’s. '' '' DWAS: You do realize that it was simply a joke, m’ladys The Miley’s get furious and start swinging back and forth quickly. Bantha sees this and sorta backs off. He finally starts to go as he sees something… '' '' Bantha: -gasps- Bantha: BOOBS ' ' Bantha is kicked in the face by Miley Cyrus #1 and falls into the water. Four is about to go as Wonder goes in front. '' '' Wonder: I’LL CATCH YOU VOLTORB! Wonder jumps onto the Wrecking Ball sideways. Miley Cyrus #1: Hey, get off you perv! Ynkr: WAIT, DID YOU JUST STOP SINGING?! Miley Cyrus #1: Don’t you ever say- Everyone just stares at that remark as Wonder is kicked off into the water by Miley Cyrus #2. '' '' Shark: This guy is… what the hell? ' ' Coupe: No wonder why she started crying once I asked her why they keep singing… ' ' Four gets up onto the course and starts to run through as Miley Cyrus #3, who still has tears in her eyes, hits him off. '' '' Miley Cyrus #3: We Can’t Stop… Ynkr: WELL, WITH ONE POINT GOING TO TEAM PASS THE MIC, WE MUST SWITCH TO TAKE THE STAGE! You 5 may start! Wrath cuts ahead of everybody and goes off first, he punches the Miley Cyrus’s off of the Wrecking Balls and gets across the finish line. '' '' Miley Cyrus #4: OW! WHY DID HE DO THAT? ' ' Camera Guy: Umm… Samantha? You forgot to cover yourself ' ' Miley Cyrus #4: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ' ' Nikki begins to run across just for a Miley Cyrus to pull her down into the water. As some begin to climb back up and onto their respective Wrecking Balls. Shark starts to run across, he is almost to the end before the Miley’s start twirling on there Wrecking Balls. '' '' Shark: Wha- OOF! He is hit a few feet into the water. Lak starts across but is hit off by the second Miley Cyrus. '' '' Miley Cyrus #2: I Adore Yoooooou! Lak –from the water-: THEN WHY THE FUCK DID YOU HIT ME? Bantha: Why am I agreeing with the other team? Fire is the last one to go, he examines the course then facepalms, he gets onto his stomach and starts to trench crawl across the course with everyone behind him just facepalming and the Miley’s looking down at him. He crosses the finish line. '' '' Fire: you guys really didn’t think of doing this? Four: actually… no we didn’t apparently… Wrath: I thought of it you sack of shit! Fire: Obviously not because you PUNCHED them off which resulted in Nikki being dragged down into the water and the Miley’s starting to spin on the Wrecking Balls, resulting in hitting Shark a few more feet away from the course than the others… Lak: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! Ynkr: TEAM PASS THE MIC, YOU WILL BE VOTING SOMEONE OFF TONIGHT! Bantha: I know who I’m voting for… ' ' Wonder: There were Voltorbs on the Miley’s chests as well! The camera time lapses to the ceremony, Ynkr has arrived and is holding a plate of Marshmellows. '' '' Ynkr: The people who are safe are the following: Coupe, Bantha, DWAS, Devil. Wonder, Bantha, one of you is going home tonight. Wonder, you are at risk because you tried to catch a “voltorb and then lost. Bantha, you saw boobs and you didn’t even get past the first Miley because of your “distraction”. But the person going home is- The Miley’s come running into the ceremony, covering themselves with their hands. '' '' Miley Cyrus #1: YNKR, WHERE ARE OUR CLOTHES?! Ynkr: Umm… I’ll get to you in a second… Bantha, you’re going home, by the way. Bantha: Please, my life is complete Bantha is on the Boat of L-Users and it’s setting sail as a Wrecking Ball, carrying a Miley Cyrus, comes out of nowhere and puts a hole in it. '' '' Miley Cyrus #1: I will always love yo- She is engulfed by water before she can finish her sentence. Ynkr, meanwhile, is being carried away as the camera zooms in on Steeler. '' '' Steeler: Finally, some screen time. And then there remained 10, what will happen to the contestants? Where in the flying fuck are they taking Ynkr? Find out next time on Total. Drama. WIKI! Category:Blog posts